


fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I basically poured my emotions toward my partner into this huhu, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Rin cries happy tears, they're also in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in only two hours spare me</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

Rin is overwhelmed by Sousuke. Sometimes all he has to do is smile at him in a certain way, and sometimes he does nothing. He just exists and it sets Rin off, his heart beating fast and his body itching to be near him. It often happens while they're simply lying around, and he has to grab onto him somehow or he feels like he's going to fall. 

Tonight they're kissing, slowly and softly and calmly, and everything's perfectly fine. Sousuke wraps his arms tightly around Rin's waist and moves his lips to brush against his cheek. "You're so beautiful," he says, and Rin _falls._

He wraps his arms around Sousuke's shoulders and leans forward, feeling his chest and throat tightening and he tries _so hard_ to hold it in but he can't, he sobs loudly and instantly feels guilty when Sousuke tenses.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he asks firmly, obviously concerned. He waits quietly for Rin to find his words, letting him break down without releasing his hold on him. Sousuke rubs his back as he trembles with the effort of trying to calm down.

Rin finally pulls back and wipes his eyes with the heel of his hand, then presses their foreheads together. "Sorry," he mumbles, laughing softly to try and ease the tension. "I'm not upset, I promise, I just. When you say things like that it... I'm happy, so don't worry."

Sousuke sighs with relief and smiles fondly, tilting his head slightly so their lips meet. " _God_ , I love you so much, Rin," he says, his voice cracking a bit. "I hate making you cry but I'm so fucking glad I make you _that_ happy." 

They sit in silence for a while, with Sousuke running his fingers through Rin's soft hair. The redhead opens his eyes and is slightly embarrassed to find Sousuke staring right back. He closes them again and shifts his head to lean on his shoulder. "I love you too," he mutters, and he can feel his muscles move as he smiles. 

~

Another way that Sousuke overwhelms Rin is by looking at him with such passionate love in his eyes. While they're having a casual conversation Rin will look up and he'll freeze mid-sentance, his breath taken away by that look.

It happens during a very heated moment one night. Rin sits up from kissing Sousuke to brush the hair from his face, looking down to see that _look._ His face turns red and he has to close his eyes in order to stay calm. " _Sousuke,_ don't..." he says, trying not to smile. "What?" Sousuke asks, concern lacing his tone. "What'd I do??" 

Rin laughs. "You didn't do anything wrong," he says. "You just-you _look_ at me like that, you look at me like I'm some angel sent down to you and..." He pauses to catch his breath, rubbing his mouth like that will stop his smile. Sousuke sits up, wraps his arms around Rin and kisses him deeply, and the redhead can _feel_ the emotion charged in his lips. "That's because you _are_ , Rin," he says. "You're my angel. You're everything to me." 

Rin ducks his head because he can't hold back that damn smile any longer, but he knows Sousuke can tell because he always can.


End file.
